Hidden Scene
by Begundal Busuk
Summary: "Setelah final, mari kita akhiri ini". Hanya sebuah potongan adegan yang tidak seharusnya ada. Victuuri. MxM. Mature Content. R18. VERY EXPLICIT LEMON. special for WindyAoi's birthday. for all Victuuri's lovers.


"Setelah final, mari kita akhiri ini".

Hanya sepenggal kalimat. Namun, mampu membuat debaran jantung Victor melambat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuri! on Ice (c) Mitsurô Kubo**

 **Hidden Scene (c) Begundal Busuk**

 **.**

 **Victuuri | Mature Content | very EXPLICIT lemon | R18 | PwP | MxM | Romance | speacial for WindyAoi's birthday | for all Victuuri's lovers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah adegan yang hilang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story ...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam hari sebelum _Final Grand Prix_. Yuuri menatap Victor dengan serius. Matanya intens memandang raut terkejut dari pelatih sekaligus orang yang ia kagumi. Victor terdiam. Bisu mendadak.

"Eh?"

Suara itu tercekat.

"Sudah terlalu banyak yang kau lakukan untukku ... Victor. Berkat kau, aku bisa melakukan semua yang aku bisa di musim terakhirku". Victor masih diam. Yuuri membungkuk. Kedua tangan meremas erat lapisan kain yang menutupi kaki. "terimakasih untuk segalanya, Victor. Terimakasih telah menjadi pelatihku".

Air mata menggenang. Pandangan mengabur, tertutupi lapisan bening. Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Jatuh ke lantai lapis beludru. Yuuri mengerjap. Bukan miliknya. Air mata yang ia lihat itu bukan miliknya. Matanya sehat. Hidungnya tidak gatal dan beringus. Ia baik-baik saja. Perlahan, Yuuri mengangkat wajah. Matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat pemilik air mata itu adalah Victor.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Katsuki Yuuri bisa jadi orang yang begitu egois", suara itu terdengar sedikit serak. Yuuri menelan ludah.

"Ya," jawabnya menatap, tak mau terlihat lengah. "aku memutuskan sendiri hal ini. Aku pensiun".

Victor kembali diam. Yuuri menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Perlahan, tangan kanan Yuuri bergerak, menyentuh poni depan Victor. Sepasang mata menatap lurus. Keduanya bertatapan. Victor masih menangis. Tetes demi tetes berjatuhan. Yuuri hanya menatap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu menangis".

 _Plak._

Tangan ditepis kasar. Manik kebiruan itu menatap sengit. Alis menukik tanda kekesalan. Yuuri tersentak. "Aku ini sedang marah!"

Lapisan kain diremas kuat. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ini hanya sampai _Final Grand Prix_!"

"Kupikir kau membutuhkan bantuanku lagi".

Yuuri menunduk. Emosi juga melingkupi dirinya. "Apa kau tidak ingin kembali?" Ia bertanya. "kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan—

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk kembali ke atas es sementara kau baru bilang ingin pensiun?!"

Yuuri terperangah. Pundaknya diremas kuat. Victor menatapnya penuh emosi. Punggung bertemu ranjang. Yuuri di dorong sedikit kasar. Tubuhnya diapit tubuh tinggi Victor dan ranjang, membuat Yuuri mau tidak mau hanya bisa diam.

"V—victor—ummm!"

Bibir bertemu bibir. Victor melumat kasar. Emosi ditumpahkan seutuhnya kepada Yuuri. Tangan memukul pelan dada bidang yang hanya tertutupi jubah mandi. Sepasang mata keunguan memejam erat. Bibir dibuka paksa. Lidah basah menggoda langit-langit mulut.

"Nghh!"

Manik kebiruan berpendar. Menatap ekspresi Yuuri dengan emosi yang meluap. Kesal, sedih, frustasi, bercampur menjadi satu. Risih dengan tangan Yuuri yang terus memukul dadanya, tangan kiri Victor bergerak menahan kedua tangan Yuuri. Bibir terlepas. Benang saliva terputus saat Victor mengambil jarak, memberikan kesempatan kepada Yuuri untuk bernapas.

Yuuri menatap sayu. Napas terengah. Bernapas dengan cepat, mengisi parunya yang sedikit sesak.

"Kenapa kau sangat egois?"

Yuuri menjilat bibir bawahnya yang basah. Mata kebiruan tak lepas menatap segala ekspresi yang dibuatnya. "Victor juga—hhh—egois".

"Aku tidak".

Yuuri tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya kemerahan. Entah masih sesak atau karena jarak yang sangat dekat la dengan idola. "Menahan tubuhku di bawahmu ... itu egois kan, Victor?"

Mata kebiruan berkilat. Victor terkekeh pelan. "Oh, diamlah".

Bibir kembali bertubrukan. Yuuri menerima dengan pasrah. Bibir bawah dihisap. Bibir atas digigit. Kedua bibir itu seakan ingin memakan satu sama lain. Menyalurkan segala emosi yang mereka rasakan. Yuuri melenguh. Jaket dibuka paksa. Dada berkaus hitam diraba-raba oleh tangan besar dan panjang. Tubuh menggeliat geli. Lidah memasuki rongga mulut. Membelai pelan lidah kaku yang diam. Liur menetes dari sela bibir. Victor menghisap kuat, membuat Yuuri mendesah.

"Yuuri ...," desah Victor saat ciuman terlepas. Keduanya menatap sayu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, keduanya tahu apa yang diinginkan. Tangan besar melepas bebas kedua tangan Yuuri. Victor menjaga jarak. Dada kembang-kempis menarik udara. Sebelum Victor benar-benar menjauh dari tubuh telentang, kedua tangan Yuuri menarik leher putih itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Hidden Scene-**

 **.**

* * *

Kamar hotel terasa panas. Pendingin kamar yang menyala diabaikan. Kedua tubuh bergumul di atas ranjang. Jaket dan celana _training_ teronggok di lantai. Desah napas beradu memenuhi kesenyepan. Yuuri menggigit telapak tangannya. Matanya berair. Nikmat tiada tara saat Victor menghisap putingnya. Decapan seksi yang terdengar menambah gairah di dalam kamar.

"Ahhn—hhh—Victor".

Rambut perak dijambak pelan. Victor menghisap kuat. Mata melirik, mengamati reaksi Yuuri yang menggairahkan. Punggung membusung. Geli dan nikmat menjadi satu. Yuuri mendesah lepas dan panjang. Jambakan menguat.

"Sensitif seperti biasa," komentar Victor. Kedua tangan mengusap puting yang mengeras. Yuuri menatapnya sayu. Liur menetes tak tahu malu. Victor mengecup telinga Yuuri. Berbisik sensual memainkan gairah.

Kecupan singkat di pipi, Victor kembali bermain dengan tubuh Yuuri. Puting di kecup lagi. Hanya kecupan singkat. Belahan bibir bergerak semakin turun. Mengecupi perut rata. Lidah menggelitik pusar. Yuuri mendesah. Tubuh menggeliat antara geli dan tidak sabar. Karet celana di tarik turun. Kemaluan keras menyembul keluar.

"Lihat ... kau sudah basah, Yuuri". Kemaluan digosok pelan. Naik dan turun. Basahnya melapisi seluruh bagian. Victor menjilat bibirnya. Gosokan pelan berubah menjadi kocokan kuat dan bertenaga.

"Ahh!—Ngh!—Victor!—hhh—Mngh!"

Pinggul bergerak mengikuti arah kocokan. Desahan semakin keras saat bola berkerut dihisap kuat. Victor memberi tanda kemerahan yang tidak bisa dilihat orang, kecuali dengan membuka celana dalam Yuuri. Kocokan semakin menguat. Suara becek cairan Yuuri membuat mata kebiruan itu berkilat senang.

"Khh—Victor!—aahh!—s-sebentar lagi—hhh—ARGH!"

Yuuri menggeram frustasi. Matanya menatap kesal ke arah Victor yang memasang wajah datar. Kocokan tangan Victor berhenti tepat saat Yuuri akan ejakulasi. Kemaluan keras itu berdenyut. Victor bisa melihatnya berkedut. Yuuri mendecak.

"Apa? Kau ingin keluar?" Yuuri mengalihkan pandangan. Napasnya memburu. Keningnya mengernyit saat merasakan kemaluannya menjerit, meminta untuk disentuh. Bibir bawah digigit kuat. Tangan bergerak ke bawah, menyentuh kemaluan.

 _Plak_. Tangan ditepis. "Jangan. Sentuh. Kemaluanmu".

Yuuri menelan ludah. Victor benar-benar terlihat kesal. Tubuh tinggi dan tegap itu sedikit menjauh. Jubah mandi dilepas. Yuuri terbelalak melihat kemaluan Victor sudah mengacung. Tegak dan keras. Victor kembali mendekat.

"Agh!" Perut rata diduduki perlahan. Kemaluan besar dan panjang dikocok di depan wajah. Yuuri mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Enggan melihat betapa erotisnya Victor saat mengocok kemaluannya sendiri.

"Tatap aku". Pipi dicengkeram. Yuuri dipaksa untuk menatap ke depan. Mata cokelat keunguan itu melebar. Kemaluan Victor mengacung tegak di wajahnya. Dua senti lagi ujung kemaluan itu akan menyentuh hidungnya. Victor menata datar. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum.

"Hisap".

Yuuri terdiam. Ragu, ia jilati kulit lembut itu perlahan. Keningnye mengenyit, asing dengan rasa baru. Belahan bibir terbuka, Victor mendorong masuk. Mata terbelalak, terkejut. Gigi menggesek menimbulkan rasa pedih. Victor memberi instruksi kepada Yuuri untuk menghisap.

"Mmng!—Hnggmph!"

Victor menggigit bibir. Rongga sempit yang basah itu memanja kemaluannya. Pinggul bergerak lebih cepat. Yuuri gelagapan. Kedua tangan meraba ke atas, mendorong dada bidang telanjang dengan percuma. Victor mendesah pelan. Keningnya mengerut. Mata tak lepas memandang Yuuri yang terus menghisap. Air mata meleleh keluar. Victor mengeluarkan kemaluan, memberi kesempatan kepada Yuuri untuk bernapas sebentar.

Yuuri menatap sayu. Aroma kemaluan yang khas membuat kepalanya berputar. Gairah membakar tubuhnya. Victor mendengus. Kemaluan dikocok lagi, ditepuk-tepuk ke pipi lembut. Yuuri mengeluarkan lidah saat kemaluan digesek ke bibir. Mata kecokelatan meredup penuh napsu.

" _Fuck_ ".

Terperangah, Yuuri tidak sadar saat Victor membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar Victor mengumpat. Merasakan lubangnya diusap lembut, tubuh polos mengejang. Belum sempat Yuuri mengeluarkan protes, jemari panjang yang dingin menusuk masuk dengan cepat. Dada membusung erotis. Victor menjilat bibirnya lapar.

"Nghh!—hhh—Victor!—uuuuuu!" Yuuri melenguh. Matanya terpejam saat jemari itu bergerak keluar-masuk. Tidak sabaran, jemari berikutnya menyusul masuk. Merenggangkan lubang kecil yang baru sekali dibobol. Desahan panjang terdengar. Victor banjir keringat. Saat jari ketiga bergerak masuk memperlebar jalan, Victor tahu bahwa ia sudah mencapai batas kesabaran.

Kemaluan keras dilumuri pelumas dingin. Lubang kecil yang berkedut digesek kemaluan tumpul. Pinggul bergerak menusuk. Lubang mengetat. Yuuri melenguh tidak nyaman. Kedua kaki dibuka lebih lebar, pinggul terangkat memudahkan jalan. Sedikit kasar, Victor menusuk sekali gerakan.

"Aaaaaahhn!—hhh—s-sakit—ahhh—nghh!"

Dinding lembut menjepit dengan luar biasa kuat. Victor meremas paha Yuuri, menciptakan bekas merah di sana. Kemaluan berkedut nikmat, dimanja dinding lembut yang mengembang-mengempis tidak nyaman. Yuuri terisak. Air mata meleleh. Sebelah tangan bergerak menutupi wajah, tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di mata sang idola. Sadar bila sudah menyakiti Yuuri, rasa sesak memenuhi dada.

"Yuuri ..."

Isak terdengar mengganti jawaban. Victor mengangkat sebelah tangan Yuuri yang menutupi wajah. Mata cokelat keunguan itu sedikit merah. Wajahnya basah karena keringat dan air mata. Victor mengusap pipi gembil dengan lembut. Memberi perintah mutlak bagi Yuuri untuk terus menatapnya. Kemaluan ditarik sampai nyaris keluar. Yuuri mendesis perih. Hendak mengalihkan pandangan, tetapi tangan Victor menahannya.

"Yuuri ..." desah Victor sambil menusuk dengan cepat. Mata cokelat membelalak lebar. Titik kenikmatan ditumbuk keras. Putih berputar di kepala. Dinding menjepit liar. Victor kehabisan kesabaran.

"Aaahh!—Ahhh!—Mngh!—Victor!—hhh—uuuhhh!"

Pinggul bergerak kesetanan. Dinding lembut menjepit lebih kuat. Kaki dibuka lebih lebar. Victor menggenjot cepat dan kuat. Lubang becek digarap menggebu-gebu. Suara erotis terdengar memenuhi kamar hotel. Yuuri mendesah, berteriak binal minta ditusuk lebih dalam. Victor menggigit bibir, menahan desahan.

"Aaaaahhhh!—Victor!—Victor!—mmhh!—l-lebih!—lagi!—lagi—mngh nikmat!"

Liur menetes sembarangan. Tubuh polos saling menghentak, mencari kenikmatan. Victor merojok semakin beringas. _Plak. Plak. Plak_. Riuh pelir bertemu pantat gembil menambah keerotisan. Lenguhan terdengar saat dinding menjepit binal. Kemaluan diremas kuat, menjalarkan kenikmatan luar biasa hingga ubun-ubun kepala.

" _Fuck! So tight_!—hhh—Yuuri," desah Victor menambah gairah. Seprei putih diremas kuat. Yuuri mendesah keras. Meminta lebih. Lebih dalam. Lebih keras. Lebih cepat. Victor meyanggupi dengan suka cita. Pinggul bergerak dengan ritme berantakan. Prostat membengkak. Victor tak henti menyundul titik itu hingga Yuuri menjerit sensual.

"Victor!—aahhhh!—keluar!—hnngggghh!—keluaarrrrhhh!" Sperma muncrat mengenai wajah. Tubuh menggelepar nikmat. Lubang tidak henti ditusuk saat klimaks datang, menambah kenikmatan. Dinding lembut menjepit lebih kuat. Menghisap kemaluan besar yang terus bergerak memanjakan diri. Victor mengumpt lagi. Merasakan betapa sempit dan basahnya tubuh Yuuri. Semburan sperma terakhir mengenai bibir basah. Victor mengatur napas. Pinggulnya masih bergerak dengan ritme pelan. Saat ia melihat mata cokelat itu masih ditutupi kabut napsu, kemaluan segera ditarik keluar.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Begundal Busuk-**

 **.**

* * *

Victor duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang berbahan kayu. Kakinya lurus dan sedikit dibuka. Kemaluan basah mengacung tegak. Yuuri duduk di atas pangkuan. Rambut hitamnya basah oleh keringat. Kedua tangan berpegangan pada leher jenjang Victor yang sama basahnya. Victor hanya duduk diam, memandangi Yuuri yang gelisah di atas pangkuan. Kemaluan digenggam pelan, diarahkan pada lubang merah berkedut. Yuuri berpegangan pada pundak Victor saat pinggulnya bergerak turun, menelan kemaluan keras.

"A-aaaahhhnn!—uuuhhh!" Kemaluan tertancap sempurna. Dinding lembut berkedut-kedut. Victor mengatur napas. Kedua tangan terkulai di samping tubuh. Sengaja diam. Ingin melihat bagaimana seksinya Yuuri bergerak di atasnya. Kedua mata saling berpandangan. Yuuri mendesah nikmat.

"Mnngh!—Victor!—ngh!—aaahh!—ahhh!"

Keringat menetes ke seluruh tubuh. Pinggul bergerak naik dan turun. Kedua tangan masih meremas pundak dengan kuat. Gerakan semakin cepat. Yuuri menengadah. Mendesah keras, memanggil nama Victor berulang kali dengan sensual. Kemaluan yang masih basah oleh cairan sperma, kembali menegak. Prostat ditumbuk sesering mungkin. Yuuri akan memutar pinggulnya bila ia gagal menumbuk titik nikmatnya sendiri.

"Khh—Yuuri—hhh".

Puas melihat Yuuri bergerak di atas pangkuannya, Victor mulai tidak sabar. Kemaluannya dijepit dengan kuat saat pinggul itu berputar mencari titik nikmat. Pantat dipegang dengan kedua tangan. Victor menggerakkan pinggulnya, menusuk lubang basah Yuuri dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Ahhhnn!—Victor!—uhhh!—yeah!—mnghh!—aahh!—ahhh!—aahhh!"

Gerakan semakin cepat. Kemaluan menusuk tidak sabaran. Prostat ditumbuk berulang kali. Layar putih memenuhi kepala Yuuri. Kenikmatan tiada tara. Tubuhnya berlonjakkan. _Plak. Plak. Plak_. Yuuri terangsang dengan suara becek dari lubangnya sendiri.

"Hhh—Yuuri—ahh—sempit—"

Pantat diremas gemas. Victor menghisap puting keras di hadapannya dengan lahap. Pinggul masih bergerak tidak manusiawi. Klimaks akan segera datang. Keduanya bernapas berat. Yuuri tak henti mendesahkan nama Victor. Pun sebaliknya. Kepala perak dipeluk erat. Victor mengotori dada Yuuri dengan cupang merah-merah.

Tubuh mengkilat berkeringat. Kedua pinggul bergerak belainan arah. Menggapai kenikmatan yang menguras napas. Paru sesak. Kembang-kempis mencari memakan udara. Bibir melumat bibir. Hisap sana. Hisap sini. Tangan panjang menggenggam kemaluan. Mengocok cepat. Menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari pria bersurai hitam. Yuuri menatap sayu. Gairah semakin tinggi. Victor kembali meninggalkan cupang di dada. Tangan dan pinggul tak berhenti bergerak tuk memuaskan pria yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Oh Tuhan!—aaahh!—nghhh!—Victor!—Victor!—uuhhh!—lagih!—l—lebih dalam!—UAAAAHHH!"

Victor langsung memenuhi permintaan. Kemaluan melesak lebih dalam. Lubang merah menelan kemaluan panjang. Dinding lembut dan sempit menjepit. Berkedut senang saat prostat terus disodok nikmat. Yuuri menegadah. Mendesah keras. Lelehan liur turun melewati dagu dan langsung dihisap oleh Victor. Mata biru tak lepas memandang wajah sensual yang ada di hadapannya. Saat Yuuri mendesah minta lebih, Victor langsung memenuhi. Gerakan semakin tidak terkendali. Ranjang berderit minta ampun.

"Yuuri—hhh—"

Yuuri menatap Victor dengan mata sayu. Mengangguk mantap beberapa kali, memberi tanda bahwa ia pun juga sudah sampai pada batasnya. Kedua tangan basah yang bergetar mengusap wajah Victor pelan. Yuuri tersenyum tipis. Gerakan beringas lebih intens. Sodokan tanpa jeda dan lebih kuat diterima oleh Yuuri.

"Ahhh!—Ahhh!—Victor!—a-aku—AAAHHH!"

Sperma menyembur mengenai dada. Victor menggeram. Sodokannya bertambah kuat dan cepat. Klimaksnya akan segera datang. Yuuri mendesah tanpa suara. Sperma menyebur tiada henti.

"Yuuri—ahhh—ghhh!"

Tubuh tegap menggelepar. Lubang basah diisi sperma panas. Yuuri mendesah panjang. Spermanya tidak berhenti sampai Victor selesai mengisi lubangnya. Keduanya tersengal. Keringat membanjiri tubuh. Yuuri memeluk Victor letih. Kemaluan dikeluarkan perlahan. Sperma menetes dari lubang menganga. Keduanya bertatapan. Tanpa kata, mereka hanya tersenyum tipis. Tanpa suara, mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Masalah selesai. Keputusan akan mereka ambil setelah Final Grand Prix program bebas.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **.**

* * *

Author Note :

Halo! Ini adalah fict pertama di fandom YoI. Hanya sebuah fict yang dibuat karena ketidakpuasan salah satu scene. Yap, ini adalah kelanjutan scena di episode 12. Saya—yang tidak pernah puas—merasa scene Yuuri dan Victor sempat beradu argumen itu ada yang kurang. Benar, kurang enaena. Nggak, saya bercanda.

Fict ini saya buat demi memuaskan ketidakpuasan saya dan penonton setia YoI—mungkin. Saya serahkan fict ini sepenuhnya untuk WindyAoi, kawan saya di grup Fujodanshi Line yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga suka dengan kado sederhana ini. Maaf banget kalau kurang memuaskan.

Fict ini juga saya serahkan untuk para penggemar Victuuri. Kalian luar biasa! Semoga kapal ini tetap berlayar sampai kapan pun.


End file.
